A Mother's Love, A Child's Neglect, A Friendship Unbreakable by Either
by RokrGrl97
Summary: we all know fluttershy and Rainbow dash have been friends since they were fillies. we all know rainbow dash is extremely protective of her friends especially Fluttershy. we all know fluttershy is scared of everything. dont we all wonder what the truth behind their behaviors origin and why so. rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Rain poured down in the two teenage pegasi, as they carried their new born fillies. One filly had a small tuft of pink along her neck and head the same shade as her young mother's long mane. The pink maned teen had a brighter shade of yellow than her buttery daughter. The other had the same sky blue coat and magenta eyes.

The yellow Pegasus looked to her friend tears shining through the rain, "I don't know if I can do this." The tears fell more as they reached the orphanage "What will they think of us when they are older? That there mothers didn't love them enough to keep them." She broke down in sobs clutching her daughter who was only hours old, The cyan Pegasus wrapped her best friend in a wing hug as they cried silently. "We don't have a choice… you know what would happen if we kept them."

"I promised myself I wouldn't be like my mother…and that's exactly what happened…"

"I know dear, but we have the letters for when they are older and hopefully by then we can get away and get them back." Her blue friend spoke boldly as she laid her new daughter on the doormat; though she was swaddled tightly she still shivered in her sleep the cold waking her. The newborn stared into her mother's magenta eyes not knowing why she was so cold or why her mother was crying. The teen kissed the top of her daughter's head where you could see tufts of every color of the rainbow. . The yellow teen gently laid her filly next to the other

The two fillies looked at each other shivering and they nuzzled each other to share each other's warmth. The blue mother pulled her sobbing friend away as she rang the doorbell before they ran off to stop in an alley close by sobbing in each others hooves.

_**Meanwhile in the orphanage**_

An earth pony was sleeping peacefully when she was awakened by a doorbell, "Oh who could it be at this hour?" she asked to no one in particular as she walked down to the door. She opened the door and looked around not seeing anyone until she heard a tiny sneeze before a loud cry. She looked down to see two little fillies, "Oh you poor dears," she brought them inside calming down the butter colored filly. Their blankets were wet and cold so she quickly unswaddled them on each fillies belly was a small envelope one said _Rainbow Dash _and the other _Fluttershy_. "Hmm Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, they must have cared enough to name them." As she picked up the two envelops a third fell to the ground, which was titled to the mare of the house. "Oh what's this?" she picked it up and opened it.

It read: _To the mare of the house, it may seem odd that we leave a letter but as much as we would love to keep our children we cannot. We cannot explain our circumstances but we love these fillies with all our hearts and tears us apart to have to give them to you. We know that they have the best chance in a home unlike our own where they can actually be taken care of. We don't know when but we will come back for them when we are able to safely. The other two letters are for our fillies on their 13__th__ birthday in case we are unable to be there ourselves. _

_Please treat our fillies with love,_

_Misty Bolt and Shimmering Breeze_


	2. Chapter 1

_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

A mischievous cyan filly tip-hooved across the room to the bed of her roommate and bestfriend, Fluttershy, who was sleeping soundly, her prismatic mane had grown and was very unkept looking as if a rainbow exploded on her head and neck the colors pointing in every which direction. she grinned evilly at her life long friend bringing her mussle close to her sleeping friend.

She inhaled deeply before she yelled at the top of her lungs, "WAKE UP FWUTTERS!" the yellow filly jumped up in surprise her wings flapped at her anxiety and with one powerful flap she was propelled off the bed to fall face down on the floor.

"Owwie Wainbow that hurt!" Fluttershy exclaimed in her quiet voice rubbing her nose.

"Ohmigosh Fwutters are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked qenuinely worried about her friend.

Fluttershy pulled her hoof away from her nose scared to see if she was bleeding but when she looked her hoof and nose were both free of blood. Both fillies sighed in relief, and then Rainbow Dash was just as excited as ever hoping in place, "Come on Fwutters we gotta go we gonna be late!" she grabbed her friend's hoof and literally dragged her down the hall and stairs to the kitchen where all the children were already eating breakfast.

"Fluttershy your mane looks finer than frogs hair split four ways, Rainbow let the poor filly go," said a voice behind them. Rainbow Dash turned around and looked up at the earth pony that was her mother figure.

"Sowwy Gwanny Smiff" she hooved the floor in embarrassment.

Fluttershy sat up when Rainbow let her go and her mane was worse than even Rainbow's which was a feat in and of itself. Granny Smith carried the two fillies to the table where they immediately started eating breakfast as she brushed Fluttershy's mane. She attempted to brush Rainbow's mane as well but she finally gave up deciding it was a lost cause.

"Granny Smith," Sea Breeze, a colt new to the orphanage called.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Why is a earth pony here in cloudsdale?"

she smiled at him happily, "Boy do I love talkin bout' ma life before this one. I used to live in the town just under us. Its called ponyville, moved there when I was just the little ones' age, we were dirt rich and bit poor* grew up there on ma parents' apple farm Sweet Apple Acres darn tootn'est place in all of equestria. When ma parent's passed I stayed on the farm with ma husband and had a family of our own." She smiled softly at the memories of her past.

"Where are they?" he asked curious.

"Ma husband passed just after our children left to live on their own. i tried to keep the farm goin on ma own but it was too much work so I had to close it down and then I decided I needed a new view so I moved to Cloudsdale since not many earth pony folk are here, I saw a lot a kids growin up in the street and figured I might as well open up an orphanage. Been here ever since, now ma daughter is runnin the farm with her husband and they got 2 children of their own with a third on the way." She smiled at the kids at the table.

"Why don't you go back to ponyville and live with your daughter and her family on the farm again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy you gotta speak up you sound as quiet as a baby bird in a windstorm." The kids all laughed at her choice of words before she continued, "I got you all to take care of, if I didn't like it then id of left long ago."

Sea Breeze looked down at his nearly finished breakfast thinking about something, " Will we ever get adopted Granny Smith?" he asked the question the all the ponies wondered but never had the guts to ask.

"I rreally don't know sweetums, I hope you do, not to get rid a ya but because you all deserve real families to call your own. I've said this to all the ponies that've just passed through, even when you have a home to go to you will still always be welcome with me even if its just for a chat." She smiled at his courage and kissed the top of his head. Sea breeze was a blue Pegasus with yellow and light blue striped mane and tail, his cutie mark was a bue cloud with yellow around it and sky colored rain drops. He was in love with anything that had to do with rain flying or weather. He got part of his left ear taken off from unknown circumstances and a lot of the kids have spread rumors that it was in fights with different pegasi around town.

"A'right nough chit chat y'all need to head on to school." Granny smith said as she put the dishes in the sink for her to wash later and herded all 15 children ranging from age 16-5 out the door. The teens escorted the pre-teens to Junior Flight school before continueing to flight school, granny smith took the others to elementary flight school and was dropping off Rainbow and Fluttershy at Pre-flight school.**

Granny smith looked down at Fluttershy who was holding onto the earth pony's leg tightly. Her blue eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking with fear while her best friend was next to her bouncing in place, "Come on Fwutters! we cant be late to our fiwst day!" Rainbow Dash pried Fluttershy off and pulled her into the school to begin their first school day.

***"Dirt rich and bit poor" is a pony's way of saying dirt rich and dollar poor **

****"Junior flight school= Junior High Elementary= Elementary (duh) Pre-Flight school= Pre school **


	3. Chapter 2

Fluttershy was happily trotting through the playground looking for her best friend Rainbow Dash. The lanky little yellow filly was holding a big green granny smith apple that none other than Granny Smith had given her. The tasty fruit was barely able to fit in her mouth as she picked up the pace, not wanting to waste anytime since she forgot her snack for recess.

She tried her best to smile while gripping the apple in her teeth as she ran through the mass of fillies and colts playing in the yard as she made eye contact with her colorful friend.

Rainbow Dash had her muzzle inside a chocolate pudding cup as her magenta eyes made contact with Fluttershy. She pulled her face out of her dessert, leaving pudding smeared all over her muzzle as she waved happily at her friend, "Hey! Fwuttershy! Over here!" little Dashie called out as she waved her pudding cup and juice box like mad from her bench.

The little yellow and pink pony giggled in her snack as her tiny legs pushed harder as she tried to reach her destination faster. All of a sudden her senses were overwhelmed with pain and confusion as her vision was filled with a creamy brown. She had run face first into a colt that was a few years older than her. The force they both went at shot her back to fall and tumble. She tried to straighten out her vision as a faint ringing was heard in her ears before a voice registered.

"No fair! I can't be it, this little weenie just tripped me, you didn't catch me!" yelled the brown pegasus angrily as he rubbed at the scrap on his fore leg. "What the hay are you doing getting in my way you little punk?" he continued to yell in her direction.

Fluttershy shivered in fear as she covered her eyes and shut her mouth, not wanting a repeat of what happened just a few days ago.

Flashback

_A few pegasi who were almost adults were leading the younger orphans back home from school since Granny Smith had to welcome a new orphan into the home. They kept to themselves walking rather fast for some of the really young ones. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trailed behind._

_Dash was hopping around, flapping her wings in the air to mimic flight as they made a little buzzing sound. "Did you see how fast I was going Fwutters? I beat evewypony!" Dash called out triumphantly as she bounced around._

_Fluttershy walked calmly, hiding most of her face behind her mane, smiling at her friend's happiness none the less. "I saw. You awe so cool Wainbow." The calm filly quietly said as her wings twitched just a bit from her own excitement. _

_She still felt bad for coming in last, but seeing how much her friend smiled made her day. And she even enjoyed her first day of pre flight school, all the little ponies were nice and quiet for the most part, and they got to play with all sorts of toys and color, some of her favorite things to do._

_Rainbow Dash started going over the whole race again, "I bwazed thwough all of them. Like, WOOSH !" called playfully as she shot forward and took off, running into some of the ponies from junior flight school. _

_The junior filly looked back annoyed and kicked the tiny blue blur off her leg. She then gave her a kick to the face, making her fall to the ground. "Get off me you runt!" she growled._

_Fluttershy gasped and ran toward her down fallen friend. "Wainbow Dash! Awe you ok?" she cried, little tears forming in her eyes._

_Rainbow Dash got up, looking furious as she ran to the filly that pushed her and shoved her back some, making her drop the books she was balancing on her back. "Don't kick me you big idiot!"_

_The filly's pink eyes were wide with astonishment as her lips twitched. A gray colt a little bigger than her stepped next to her. "What's going on here babe?" he asked, his voice breaking from puberty._

_She pointed at the duo with a hoof, "That little rainbow freak ran into me, pushed me, made me drop my books, and called me an idiot. I should slap that smile off her face!" she complained, a little edge to her voice. Rainbow Dash rushed at her again, the older filly holding her away with a hoof._

_He smirked at the tiny fillies before looking to see that the other kids had already turned the corner, leaving just the four of them in sight. He winked at his girl while smiling, "I can totally take care of them for you baby, maybe for a kiss?" he puckered his lips, wiggling his eyebrows._

_She smiled at the idea, shoving the little Rainbow Dash toward him, "Go ahead, sounds romantic." She giggled. Fluttershy gasped in horror at her friend being grabbed._

_The colt held Dash in his hooves, having trouble keeping her still as she wiggled, kicked, and punched. "Hold still you little brat. I'll teach ya to mess with my girl!" he complained as he gave her own swift punch to the side of her head and picked her up above his head._

_Rainbow Dash continued to struggle about in his hold, "Hey! Lemme go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs._

_He laughed as he used his wings to push open the lid of a trash can. Dash yelled some more as she saw all the nasty looking garbage. He chuckled again, "If you say so you little brat." He sang as he chucked her in there and closed the lid._

_Fluttershy screamed as she ran to the colt and started pushing on his leg. The older pegasi laughed at her weakness as he tipped over the trash can and kicked it, sending it rolling down the street and into a tree._

"_Ima tell Gwanny Smiff on you!" Fluttershy warned as she sucker punched the colt in the ribs. He flinched slightly, not expecting that. He frowned at her as he cornered her against the fence. He slammed both his hooves to each side of her face, blocking her chance of escape. She continued to shake, feeling her breathing quicken and turn shallow._

_He brought his face close to her tiny one, as he gave her a death stare, "You better not get any ideas of telling that old lady nothing. You hear me?" he snarled at her, suddenly realizing that they can both probably tell on them._

_Fluttershy tried to reply, all that came out was a stuttered mumble of a mess as the fence shook from how much she was shaking._

_The older filly made herself known and placed her hoof on his shoulder, "Lucky, if these little punks say anything, she probably won't let us go to the home coming dance! Or anywhere for that matter." She complained._

_He shrugged her off his shoulder, "You were the one who told me to take care of it. Let me figure it out!" he shot back._

_She punched his arm, making him growl as she crossed her own, "You better." She warned._

_He rolled his eyes and then looked back at the little filly he had cornered. He slid his right hoof down to press it against her unfurled wing, She winced at the pain as he grinned at it. "Do you know all the things I can do to you if you say anything to anypony?" he questioned. _

_Fluttershy shut her eyes tight as she said nothing, hoping if she didn't do a thing he would go away. Lucky got angrier as he smacked her across the face, sending her little frame tumbling once again. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he lectured as he hit her roughly in her ribs when she tried to get up and run. She was crying loudly now, both older pegasi looked around nervously. _

_The junior filly started getting nervous, "Shut her up Lucky!" she ordered as Fluttershy tried to crawl away. _

_This time Lucky flipped her to her back and started pushing down on her throat, keeping her from yelling. The tears kept coming as fear shown in her blue eyes. "Shut up I said!" he ordered yet again. He finally slid his hoof to her chest, allowing her to breathe normally. "If you tell a soul what happened here, I swear I will beat the living shit out of you and your stupid little friend out there every day until you both are dead. YOU HEAR ME? You know what dead is right?" his eyes held a dark essence, his face serious._

_The tiny Fluttershy nodded some more, unable to move from the over powering colt. He gave her a solid hoof to the face, making her lip bleed. "Good, tell your pathetic friend if she says anything, I'll kill ya both!" He picked her up by her mane, "Now scram!"_

_Fluttershy's body ached as she felt the wind beneath her wings as she was thrown forward, landing face first onto the clouds. She whimpered as she wiped the blood from her mouth and looked back to see the mean filly and colt walk away side by side. She rubbed at her throat and chest, already seeing faint bruises as she coughed and cleared her throat. She heard a low groan come from the trash can against the tree. She limped over to it, her legs sore from being thrown._

_She looked inside to see Rainbow Dash upside down at the bottom of the can, rainbow tail covering her face. Her eyes were shut as she was dizzied and covered in filth. Fluttershy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved to see her still alive. She saw the magenta eyes flutter open, "I think Ima be sick!" Dash mumbled. _

End Flashback

"Hey, back off!" Fluttershy heard Dash yell. She peaked from behind her hooves just in time to see a flash of a rainbow push the brown colt down to the ground. Rainbow Dash rubbed her head with a hoof as the colt struggled to regain his senses, tongue sticking out comically.

Some other colts stood behind their down fallen friend, wings flaring aggressively as Dash jumped back and stood over Fluttershy protectively, her wings flared and her meanest face on. "You bitch! That hurt! I'm gonna knock you into next week for that!" the brown colt said angrily as he stood up and shook the cloud from his mane. All the ponies that had gathered at the fight all made sounds at him using such bad language.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head for another head butt as she readied her legs, ready for a fight. "I'd like to see you twy it jerk! Nopony lays a hoof on Fwutters! Got it?" she shot back as she stepped over her friend to guard her. Fluttershy scrambled to her hooves, cowering behind her brave little friend, blue eyes wide and fearful, trying to find an adult to help them.

Another colt appeared next to the angry colt and put his hoof on his shoulder, "Don't even bother with these little fillies Jack. Nopony cares about them anyway, they don't even have parents!" he stated in a condescending tone, making Dash growl and ears flatten back in anger.

Jack sneered at her reaction, standing taller as he brushed his shaggy mane from his face. "Oh that's right. These two little losers are from the orphanage. No wonder they're too dumb to know when to stand down." He flashed them a wicked smile, happy to see Rainbow's fur rise.

Fluttershy placed her hooves around Rainbow's torso, trying to calm her down and hold her back. "Don't risk it Wainbow. He's bigger than you!" she worriedly begged her friend, the memory of their first fight still fresh.

Dash pursed her lips in anger, "No way, I can take this big dumb idiot!" she yelled, making Jack growl back. "Besides, Gwanny Smiff says we all have parents! And we can still be adopted!" she said aloud in anger, only meaning it to be heard by Fluttershy.

Jack scoffed again. "Yeah right. What pony would want a little dweeb like her, or a little ugly runt like you! You can't even hover yet!"

Dash jumped in the air and did a little hover. "Yes I can!"

The brown colt turned his back on them, swishing his tail and shutting his eyes, "I'm not even going to bother with such little losers. I feel bad hurting you and sending you home crying when you don't even have a mommy!" he laughed and was joined by his friends.

Rainbow saw red as she shot forward, "That's it! You dead!" she screamed as she tackled the bigger colt down to the ground, making his scratch his face on the ground.

All the other ponies back up and started cheering at the fight starting as Fluttershy laid tummy down and covered her head with her hooves, not being able to see her friend hurt.

Jack turned to lay on his back as he yelled and tried to block Rainbow Dash's punches. She got a few good ones to his face when he finally kicked her off. She lost her breath from the hit to her diaphragm as he stood up and gave her a death glare. He ran up to her and lifted his hooves to stomp her with his full weight.

Dash gasped as she rolled, barely missing the hooves from smashing into her face. Jack looked dumbfounded as Dash leaned on her front legs and bucked him right in the face, making him lose a little tooth. She smiled at his tears as he started crying. Everypony was so surprised by how fast the little rainbow filly was with her attacks and reactions and just how strong she was.

He started swiping his hooves to her face, but she expertly dodged each punch, and once he slowed enough, she ducked under a punch and uppercut him right in the face, sending him falling.

She stood over him victoriously, little cyan wings buzzing happily as he laid still while his eyes spun in circles. Most of the ponies cheered well Jack's friends tried to pull him away.

Fluttershy finally gained control of her senses again as she timidly ran to her friend and nuzzled her, "I'm so happy you ok Wainbow! I was so scared." She started to whimper.

Rainbow Dash was all smiles though, happy as ever to hear the older ponies cheer for her. She placed her little wing over her frightened yellow friend and shot her a calming smile, "Don't be sad Fwutters. I'm still here, I won! Ima keep you safe Fwuttershy, I pwomise." She whispered in her ear as she gave a quick nuzzle of her own, not wanting to appear soft in front of her class mates.

Fluttershy blinked her blue eyes slowly, feeling her heart beat a little faster and her face grow hot. She smiled so brightly like she never had before, happy to hear her friend promise something so sweet, comforting, and caring as what her friend promise. She even noticed how Rainbow Dash blushed at her smiling before turning her head to face the bully colt and give him a raspberry as they both trotted away back to their spot.

Rainbow Dash picked up Fluttershy's apple for her, straining her jaw to hold the fruit as she winked at her. And Fluttershy laughed to notice that her friend still had pudding smeared on her lips. They giggled and raced to their spot, having enough excitement for one recess.

The rest of the day went by relatively normal. At lunch all the kids who had seen the fight swarmed the fillies congradulating Rainbow Dash. After school the kids were already over the ordeal ready for the next thing to catch their attention. The best friends were trotting towards home, rainbow had her head held high eyes closed not watching where she was going. Fluttershy saw she was about to bump into someone but before she could say anything her friend was sitting on the ground from the force she had run into the pegagus. Said pegagus turned and saw that it was Sea Breeze, he looked down at the filly that ran into her and Fluttershy quickly ran to her friend, "W-we awe sowwy S-sea Bweeze. We didn't m-mean to wun into you." She hid behind her mane as she tried to push rainbow down the street to avoid another confrontation.

"Don't worry about it kid, I saw that fight at recess. You were pretty cool speedy." He spoke smiling softly. He looked to Rainbow and smiled more at how happy she was noticed again.

"Thanks! No pony messes wiff my fwutters." she spoke confidently wrapping her shy friend in a wing hug.

"If you keep up that speed and agility you could even give the wonderbolts a run for their money." His blue and yellow mane covered on eye cooly.

"What's the wondewbolts?" Dash asked testing the name on her tongue.

His face mocked shock making Fluttershy giggle a bit as she relaxed knowing this wouldn't turn out to be a fight, "You don't know who the wonderbolts are?"

"No."

"The wonderbolts are an elite team of the fastest and most skilled fliers in all of equestria," he paused digging his muzzle into his saddle bag pulling out a colorful poster with a Pegasus with the same shade of blue fur, only with a firey red mane. "My dad is a wonderbolt." He mumbled through the poster that was between his teeth.

Dash stared at the poster her wings buzzing in excitement. "Oh wow! That's awesome!" she paused looking up at him confused, "You have a dad?"

He smiled at her sadly, "Kinda, I met him a few times when my mom was still alive. After she died my dad dropped me off here."

"Why?" she asked him even more confused.

"He said the wonderbolts were more important that taking care of a kid." Rainbow's ears flattened as she glared at the poster.

"The wondewbolts awe mean!" she shouted in aggravation.

Sea breeze chuckled lightly, "Calm down there little one, they aren't all like that, only my dad. I met the wonderbolts before and they were all really nice."

"Weally?" the cyan filly asked still upset.

"Yeah, I told them I wanted to be a wonderbolt when I grew up, they said if your heart wants it you can make it happen." Rainbow's wings began buzzing again.

"Oh wow! That's awesome! I wanna be a wondewbolt!" The energetic filly hovered for as long as she could, "Look! I can hover!"

Sea Breeze smiled at her as she showed off to him, "I'll tell you what, since you seem to really want to be a wonderbolt, ill make you a deal."

"What kinda deal?" the prismatic filly asked.

"For as long as both of us are at granny smiths house ill train you to become the next star wonderbolt."

Rainbow Dash's eyes looked like they could pop out of her skull and her smile was wide, "Deal! When do we start training?"

Sea breeze watched her hop up and down in excitement, "How about tonight after dinner? We can start with wing strength training exercises first and work up to flying."

Fluttershy smiled watching her friend make a new friend. The colt turned his gaze to Fluttershy, "Do you wanna be a wonderbolt too kid?"

Fluttershy blushed behind her mane, "Oh no thank you Sea Bweeze."

"Okay, hey want this flier? I got others," he asked dash.

She smiled widely, "Boy would i! by the way its Dash Wainbow Dash." she tookit in her teeth and ran home her buzzing wings pushing her farther.

Sea breeze turned back to Fluttershy, "You gonna follow your friend?"

"No I cant catch up when she wuns like that." She replied shyly walking past him leisurely.

"Want some company?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Thank you," she smiled softly up at the colt that was in elementary.

The two new friends made their way home side by side smiling happily at the thought of the energetic Rainbow Dash who was no doubt already home putting her poster up in Fluttershy and her wall.


End file.
